Another Kind of Dead
by PolkaDotButterfly
Summary: Bella can see the dead, but she didn't realise there are more than one kind of dead. Learning about vampires, falling in love, and dealing with spirits is just the beginning for Bella. Love, hurt, pain & goodbyes. *This is a rewrite of my story Haunted.*
1. Prologue

A/N: To those who get my stories on alerts: this is not a new story. This is a rewrite of my old story 'Haunted' which is still on my page. However, I was updating/rewriting some of the chapters recently and while writing one chapter, I changed a few plot points entirely, making the original chapter non-existent. I'm reposting this story for two reasons: one, to see if people actually read fan fic anymore and if they do, I want to see if this story gets any interest. If it does, great, if it doesn't then I'll just keep my old story as it is. The second reason I want to rewrite 'Haunted' but repost it, is because I might end up going in a different direction than the original story, but I don't want to mess up what I already have. Does that make sense? A lot of the story WILL be the same, with minor changes from the original in the beginning, but as the story progresses, things may go in a different direction. I am just going to go with the flow and not make too many decisions before I write them.

Anyway. ENJOY!

PS This idea came from Ghost Whisperer, there are a lot of similarities in what the ghosts are like but I can't really make that kind of stuff up.

 **Prologue**

My name is Isabella Swan, I am seventeen years old and I see dead people. I have always been able to see spirits; the ones who are earth bound and linger among us, unnoticed by most. They come to me and I try my best to help them. I am used to the 'freakiness' of it all; the odd stares, the comments about how insane I am because I 'talk' to myself, but what I encountered back in my home town changed my life forever.

I lived in Phoenix after my parents got divorced. I was five years old when mom quit Forks and moved to the sun. I was happy, we both were, but I missed my dad a lot and I visited the most boring town in history every year to see him. Only for the past two years he visited me because my mom was sick.

My dad's name is Charlie, and he visited a lot during those two years. He knew she was dying, _she_ knew she was dying, but I wouldn't accept it. I saw the dead every day, but I couldn't stand the concept of watching someone I loved die, even though I knew that they would be at peace when they moved on.

Of course the inevitable happened and my mom slipped away quietly in her sleep. I was there, I saw her spirit leave her body. She waited to say goodbye, but I begged her to stay, knowing it was selfish to keep her earth-bound. But I didn't want to lose her - she was my best friend and I would be lost without her. Eventually, I gave up begging. I knew she had to go, and I knew it wasn't right for her to stay. She reassured me she was okay, that it didn't hurt anymore and she had come to terms with her death. She went into The Light peacefully, but it was the hardest thing I had ever witnessed.

Charlie and I spent a month in Phoenix, getting everything there sorted out so I could move back to Forks with him. It was hard to say goodbye to my home town, but I was set to start my new life in the town I spent my summers in. I knew moving wouldn't mean leaving the spirits behind. I knew I would find more in Forks, or in actual fact they would find me.

However, I didn't realize that in the two years since I had left the small log town, that it had become so haunted. It was not only ghosts that settled in Forks.

It was another kind of dead.

* * *

A/N Like I said before, this is not a new story and the original is still on my site. Feel free to read ahead, but the writing is not that good and for the first few chapters I have only changed bits here and there. In future chapters in this version, however, there may be bigger changes. So this still the same story...but might eventually be different? Yep, I'm confused too! Thanks for reading anyway!

PS if you are my lovely beta from 'Haunted'...Sorry I haven't been in touch! No matter how much I proof read, I will ALWAYS have errors, so if you found any - sorry! ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

 **Bumping into Strangers**

"Bells." Someone shook me awake. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. "Come on, Bells, get your backside out of bed, it's your first day at school."

I groaned even louder. As if that was a reason to get up. If anything it made me want to hide under the covers even longer. Charlie chuckled as he pulled the covers from me. "Come on, kiddo, don't make me throw you out of bed," he said tickling my feet.

"Dad!" I drew the word out childishly, but I was fully awake.

I stretched while I sat up and peeled myself from the bed, while Charlie disappeared from the room. To get himself coffee no doubt. I sauntered over to the window and looked out to see what the weather would be on my first day of Forks High.

Rain.

Of course, what else? I rolled my eyes, keeping my complaints to myself, and then stumbled my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

Charlie had gone by the time I was ready. He stuck his head around my door to say goodbye, then he was out the door to go back to work for the first time in a month. His Deputy was acting Chief while he was away, but Charlie had been itching to get back to the small police station to return to his duties.

After I cleared up the kitchen and had some toast, I plucked my parka jacket off the peg by the door, and stepped out into the fresh air. A chill blew over my face and I shivered. I instantly longed for the sun as I stared at the darkening sky. Back home this would be the first sign of a gale force storm, but for Forks the grey draping the sky was a natural everyday occurrence.

I tried not to dwell on that fact. That I may only see the sun perhaps once a year. Twice, if I were lucky. Between both my parents, I took after my father more than I did my mother. My dad was quiet, but independent. My mother was loud and could never make a decision without consulting me. But the one thing I did take after my mother, was the love for the sun. I loved the way it touched my skin; the warmth. I loved the clothes that came with the hot sun. I was a shorts and tee kind of girl. Now I was forced to live in jeans and thick sweaters, thanks to my father's choice to live under constant clouds.

I sighed, reminding myself to be grateful. Charlie provided me a home. Not everyone had that.

Pulling up my hood, to shield me from the elements, I stepped onto the drive and I eyed my new truck in the drive way. Charlie had arranged a welcome home gift for me. When I saw it, a lump had formed thickly in my throat. Charlie wasn't a man with a lot of words or emotions, but I knew he had caught me searching the web for used cars in the area and this was his way of helping me out, but also to ensure I could be independent without relying on him to give me a ride everywhere.

The truck itself was older than time, but it stood proud in the drive way. Orange and red flecking paint aside, it was sturdy and I was grateful to have something to drive around in. Even if it looked like it may break down half way to school, I was still grateful to Charlie that he thought so far ahead while we were in Phoenix clearing up my mother's estate.

Slipping inside the truck, I familiarized with the inside. I was pleasantly surprised to find a brand new CD played installed and even more surprised that the heater actually blew warm air. It was a bonus I didn't expect with such an ancient piece of metal.

Although I had never driven to Forks High school before, I knew roughly where I was to head. It was just outside town, on the only main road that the town offers. Driving in Forks was different than driving in Phoenix. I could count on my fingers the number of times I had driven in the rain in Phoenix and navigating such a large truck slowly through the sodden roads, with fog swirling the edges of the road, was out of my comfort zone. The only plus was that, unlike Phoenix, there was less traffic around. Less people to kill, if I were to crash.

"I need your help!" A voice suddenly called out of know where. Panic caused me to jolt, the truck swerved as I geared left onto the opposite lane. Cursing furiously, I spun the wheel back to the right and tried to control my heartbeat into a more calm rhythm. I didn't even look to where or to whom the voice belonged. I was used to people making a surprise entrance out of literal thin air, but never had they been so rude as to scare the living day lights out of me while driving.

"Just because you are dead, doesn't mean I want to join you," I said after taking a breath. I glanced to my new passenger for the first time and regretted my tone.

She was very pretty, but even for a ghost she was very pale. Spirits always resembled the way they did in death, right to the moment they decided they were ready to crossover. I quickly noted that the woman had died violently, with half of her face and neck smeared with bright red blood, which had dripped onto her once white blouse before she had passed. Her dark hair was in slight disarray, draping down her shoulders.

Looking past her physical appearance, I eyed her attire. She was dressed smartly; with her long sleeved pearl white blouse - or it had been before it had been splattered in blood - and dark pencil skirt. I wondered if she had died on to the way to or from work. An office worker? A teacher? Lawyer. The list was endless.

"I'll help you," I said, cutting out the usual BS that I used to come up with. I used to pretend that I didn't know they were dead. Or that I couldn't or simply wouldn't help them for reasons I didn't explain. I learned through experience that it was better to help them, find out what they wanted or needed and let them pass over, so I could move on to the next poor soul who was wondering around looking for someone like me to help them.

"You have to tell her," the woman began; almost so quiet that I could barely hear her over the engine.

"Tell whom?" Turning my head away from the road for a moment, I gazed straight into her eyes. Dark brown, like my own, they were etched with a sense of urgency, but marred deeply with pain. She drew me in, my eyes frozen, unable to blink for a long moment.

" _Her_! She has to know," the woman whispered, breaking our connection. "She doesn't know, she doesn't know anything and it's not right, it's not fair!"

Her cryptic pleas weren't unusual. I was very used to all sorts from spirits, but usually they were evasive, leaving me to work out what they meant on my own. Ghosts asked for my help, but they didn't like helping me work out what they wanted. Obviously it was too much for them to spell things out for me.

"I want to help you, but I can't if you don't tell me who you mean and what you want me to do for them," I told her, just as I slowed down to drive through the school parking lot. It was later than I thought, but I gathered from the students still lingering in the lot, that the bell had not gone yet.

I turned to the woman to ask her again, but she was gone. I sighed. I knew she would be back, but how long would it be before she got to the actual point? I liked helping them, I didn't even mind when they sent me on wild goose chases, trying to figure out what they are wanting, but today I had my own problems, I just wanted to have a day off so I could try to fit in without looking like a freak that talked to herself.

I parked the truck in a free space and hurried to the main office to get my schedule. The office was pretty small; it was manned by one woman with red hair and glasses. I waited at the desk and she looked up from the computer.

"Hello dear, can I help you?" the woman asked, smiling at me.

"Yes, my name is Bella Swan," I said. "It's my first day today."

The woman nodded knowingly. Charlie arranged to enroll me while we were in Phoenix; papers were emailed to us. I was grateful; I didn't feel like filling out a million forms before the first bell. The receptionist ruffled through some papers. "Here you go dear, this is your schedule, a map, and a list of after school activities. Would you like me to go through them with you? I could highlight the best routes to your classes if you like?"

I took the papers from her, shaking my head. "No, that's okay, I am sure I will manage. Thanks anyway."

The bell rang at that moment, my eyes drawing to my new schedule in a bubble of panic. I didn't feel like being late on my first day. I was going to draw enough attention as it was. The paper read that my first hour was English with Mr Mason.

"English is in the building directly next door," the receptionist told me, gazing over my shoulder. She nodded to the map in my other hand and I followed her gaze. The map was full of several marked buildings coded with numbers. What each meant was keyed on the right of the paper. English was number two.

After I left the office, I joined the other students making their way to class. I spotted the building that the receptionist had pointed to. I entered the building just as the rain stated to get heavy. I followed the students through the slippery corridors, but in my haste to hurry to class before the final bell, I ran into something solid. My breath was knocked right out my lungs as I dizzily stumbled back, trying to regain my vision. Before I ended up on my backside, something grabbed me, holding up right as I swayed on my feet.

"Sorry," I said in a dazed rush, blinking up to put a face to the person who saved me falling in a heap. At first I was confused. My savior was pale, so pale I thought it was a ghost at first. I blinked, a hysterical laugh bubbling my lips at the foolish thought.

"Are you okay?" A soft velvet voice ran through me, giving me shivers that had nothing to do with the cold. The pale ghost like boy suddenly became aware that he still had a grip of my arm, and slowly, as if he expected me to tumble at any moment, gently let go of me. He gazed at me, with an air of concern, but realizing I was fine, he relaxed.

I opened my mouth to apologize and take the blame where it lay, but my words got caught in my throat as I took in his whole presence. And there was a lot to take in. He was tall, but that was the least of his features that drew the eye. He was breath taking. His face looked like it was sculpted to stand next to Greek statues. Perfectly angled with a winning white smile, he looked out of place in such a dimly lit corridor in a dull town such as Forks.

But it was his eyes that held my attention. Bright gold and shimmering in the light, they hypnotized me into a trace as I stared at him wordlessly. He waited patiently for me to say something, an amused smile playing on his perfectly smooth pink lips. I flushed, clearing my throat and head alike.

"Excuse my clumsiness," I said trying to look away from his gaze. "I'm forever walking into things. I should come with a bell."

At my rambling comment he laughed. "I wasn't paying much attention, either," he said, his smile fading into a frown. A look of frustration ebbed into his brows.

The second bell rang to signal the final warning before class. We both looked around us at the now almost empty hall. Only a few stragglers like us left. I doubled checked the room number on my schedule and prayed I didn't have far to go.

"Mason's class is right there," the boy said nodding to the classroom three doors down.

"Thanks," I said just as a second ghostly person glided into the space between us to the right.

"Are we skipping class today?" she said with an easy smile, looking between the boy and myself. She was a few inches shorter than me and was as equally as beautiful as the strange boy with bronze hair standing in front of me. They looked so similar, yet nothing alike. The girl had an equally striking face, with just as perfect features like she had been sculpted by the person who had carved out him. Her teeth were just as impeccably white and straight, but it was the eyes that made me conclude they had to somehow be related. Golden, like his.

"Wishful thinking, Alice," the boy said coolly. He looked down at me, still with frustration pulled in his eyes. "I was showing…?"

"Bella," I offered quickly.

"Bella," the boy said nodding as if to confirm something, "Where her first class is."

The reminder made me flush again. Crap, now I was so late that even on my first day I may get a tardy. "Speaking of which, I better go. Thanks again and…sorry." I smiled at the beautiful pair and hurried to the door the boy had pointed out without a backward glance.

As my fingers touched the door handle to my first class, I suddenly froze when the hallway filled with a loud banging sound.

I turned, but I was alone. Alice and what I assumed was her brother had disappeared leaving me the last one to linger the hall. I was used to odd and random noises which couldn't be explained by eyes that couldn't see through the beyond, but I was determined to get through the day in peace.

Eyeing the hallway with narrowed eyes I saw nothing. The laughter got louder, closer. A child's laughter.

The hallway was getting colder as I stood routed on the spot, waiting for something to happen. Or in most cases, someone to make their selves known. Before I could lose interest, something pulled at my coat. At first it was slight, then as I scanned around me, a young boy, maybe five, blinked in front me.

He was wearing a light blue onzie, his eyes surveying me, curious.

"Hi," I said softly.

"You're the one with magic eyes?" he asked.

I nodded. "You could put it that way, yeah. Do you need my help?"

The boy smiled at me, but before I could blink he was gone.

"Great, another one of those days. Ghost hide and seek - my favourite kind of game," I whispered to myself as I entered the classroom.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Three in One Day**

My first few classes were a breeze. No more ghosts popped up randomly and being something new to play with, I had already gained a few followers who took it in turns to play twenty questions. Trying to dig info on the new girl. Though, technically I was the new old girl since I used to go to elementary in Forks.

Still, I was enjoying having friends while it lasted. I was pretty sure that they would not want to be my friend once they realized the truth. I was a 'freak who talked to herself' as the kids in Phoenix put it. There was no loss, really. I didn't mind being by myself, but still, it would be nice to avoid the rumors that I was crazy before the end of my first day.

When the lunch bell rang, I gathered up my stuff and followed the flow of students towards the cafeteria. There was a girl tagging along at my side, rambling at a hundred miles per hour, barely taking a breath, talking about this boy she liked. I nodded, saying the odd word, but otherwise I was almost shut off. I couldn't remember if her name was Jenna or Jessica. She overwhelmed me when she introduced herself that her name came out too fast, getting lost in translation. She steered me in the correct direction of the cafeteria and we joined the lunch line together.

We purchased our food then she dragged me to a table full of kids. "Everyone this is Bella Swan, the Chiefs daughter," Jenna or Jessica announced

Great, I already had a title: Bella Swan, the Chief's Daughter. I looked around the table, but I didn't really recognize anyone by sight. But of course the last time I hung around local kids I was only a child.

A tall girl stood up, she had light brown hair and kind eyes asked shyly. Her kind eyes and poker straight dark hair looked familiar, but I couldn't but a name to her face. "Angela Webber," she prompted.

Ah yes. "Yeah, I remember, we were in Miss Kali's class together." I smiled, vividly remembering first grade here in Forks. Angela was ringing a bell. We sat next to each other. We were both shy, neither of us quite brave enough to make much conversation, but it went unsaid we were friends since we did most things together.

"That's Mike, Ben, Tyler, Lauren and Eric," Jenna or Jessica introduced me to everyone at the table. I recognized the names of Eric and Tyler, but I didn't really know anyone else. I sat next to Angela and I joined in with their casual chit chat.

"Sorry about your mom," Angela said softly after the conversation moved away from when we were first graders. "If you ever need to talk…"

She left the sentence open and I nodded, looking down at my half-finished sandwich. It didn't sit right with me that the whole town knew about my mom without me having to say a word. One of the many reasons my mom up and left with me in tow all those years ago, was because you couldn't sneeze without the whole town hearing about it before dinner.

Although Angela hadn't meant to, her bringing up my mother had lessened my appetite. I looked around for the quickest exit, but instead my eyes drew to south end of the room. His stare was intense, a deep rooted stare that didn't blink even when I stared right back. I had the impression that he had been watching me unnoticed for a while.

Our staring contest lasted barely a minute when I lost my nerve and broke my gaze. When I looked away, I felt uneasy and a little shaky. His gaze was as hypnotizing as it had been when I bumped into him earlier and it left me feeling like I had been in a trace.

Taking a breath, I glanced back and to make me even more uneasy, Alice who was seated opposite him, was also staring at me. "Who's the boy sitting next to Alice?" I asked Angela. "The one with red bronze hair."

She looked up and turned directly to the furthest away table in the entire room. I looked with her, but all occupants at the table were now staring anywhere but towards me. It was then I noticed everyone else sitting next to Alice and the boy. Even from the distance I could see that they were equally as breathtaking as Alice and the bronze haired boy who kept staring at me with a look between frustration and anger. The only other girl was blonde, much taller than Alice, with hair and a face that made me self-conscious just by being in the same room as her. Next to her was a huge bear of a guy. A footballer for sure. Next to Alice was another blonde, as beautiful as the others, yet ridged in his posture, like he was sitting on a bed of nails.

The amount of beauty and perfection at one table was painful. I looked away as Angela spoke.

"That's Edward," she said. "Alice's sister."

"And the others?"

"The blondes, twins, are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The biggest one is Emmett, who is Edward and Alice's adoptive brother," Angela said and it seemed our conversation had sparked others to pay attention. They were all listening in to Angela. The way everyone was looking gave me the feeling that I was being told gossip, rather than being answered a simple question.

"They are all living under one roof," someone whose name I couldn't remember said. "They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife."

"And they were all together _together_ ," someone else chimed in. "As in Alice and Jasper are dating and so are Emmett and Rosalie. Yet they live together and pose as a family."

Yep, definitely gossip.

I didn't recognize the name Cullen. "Dr. Cullen?"

"He's this amazing surgeon from up north," Angela told me quickly. Her cheeks were red; she didn't like the fact she had started a whole conversation that the entire group had joined in. "He moved his family here two years ago because his wife wanted to live somewhere quiet."

The talk of the Cullen's continued throughout the table, but I tuned out. I didn't glance back at Edward again, but I felt eyes on me until the bell rang to signal the end of lunch. I took out my schedule to see where I was heading next - Biology.

Feeling someone peering over my shoulder, I turned to see the boyish face Mike smiling at me. "That's my class too, I'll walk you." He didn't leave me a chance to answer and walked ahead of me leading the way.

We entered the Science building and Mike led me to the biology room. The classroom was already full when we arrived, so I went to the teacher's desk to be assigned a seat. The teacher, Mr Banner, handed me a few books when I introduce myself. The teacher assigned me to the only seat left. Out of all the people to have the only space left in the entire room, of course it was going to be Edward Cullen. He looked up at the mention of his name from Mr. Banner, a smile playing on his lips. As I walked to the only space left in the room, Edward cleared the space on the side of the desk that was now mine.

He shifted his stool a little closer as I sat down. "Hello again," Edward said. "I didn't get a chance to say before. I'm Edward."

"Bella," I said although he already knew.

"I know who you are, of course," Edward said mater of factly

"Of course," I said a touch of anger in my voice. "Everyone is this hole in the road knows who I am. The Chef's ex-wife is dead, where else would his daughter go?"

Edward blinked, his face somber. "No, actually," he said. "I knew who you were the second I bumped into you. You have your father's eyes."

Heat rose to my face and I looked away. "Sorry," I said. "This place just gets to me sometimes and I've only been back less than twenty-four hours."

"I know the feeling," Edward said. We fell silent then. My outburst making conversation a little lost.

I was grateful that the teacher called the class to attention and had instructed a small girl in the front row to hand out worksheets. The teacher went on to explain our assignment, droning on and on as the sheets were being passed around, when the classroom door opened then slammed shut. Most people jumped in fright. The only people who didn't have a mini heart attack was Edward and myself.

"That door," Mr. Banner said, red in the face. I could tell it wasn't his first experience with the door opening and closing by itself. He was staring at it like…well, as if a ghost had just walked through it.

And that was exactly the case.

Standing by the whiteboard was a boy, around my age, at least he had been when he died. He had dark blond hair, with eyes to match. He looked pleased with himself at his grand entrance. While the teacher ordered silence and for everyone to start their worksheet, the boy wondered around. He hadn't spotted me yet, which was a relief.

Three ghosts in one day? This school was more haunted than a graveyard.

Edward and I worked in silence, finishing our worksheets. Edward zoomed through his, while I worked slowly through mine. I had done this class before in Phoenix, so the answers were pretty easy, but I was trying to keep my eye on the boy at the same time. He walked around the classroom aimlessly, looking over people shoulders, telling them if their answers are wrong or not. He didn't seem to be harming anyone so I just let him carry on.

After I finished my work a few minutes after Edward, I put my pen down to wait for the rest of the class to catch up, glancing at the boy every couple of minutes. I could feel Edward's eyes on me, burning through me, but tried to pretend I didn't notice.

"Holy Christ! Was this boy born without a brain? He can't even spell 'cell'! It's not s-e-l-l you dim wit, it C-E-L-L!"

With the lack of reaction around the room, I knew that the voice belonged to the ghost.

Casually glancing behind me, I watched as the boy stared in disbelief at the boy named Mike, who was sitting at the back next to a girl with glasses. I tried not to smirk. It could be fun when I heard things that others didn't. A lot of the time it could be annoying, but the Other Side could always provide much needed entertainment.

Finally, the boy reached our table. I didn't want to give myself a way that I was a big freak to Edward, by chatting to the thin air, so I didn't give the boy eye contact to let him know that his ramblings could be heard.

"Ah Cullen, of course he will have everything right," muttered the boy, looking over Edward's shoulder. I glanced at Edward who was still watching me. "The Cullen vampires always have perfect grade point averages."


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
 **Just a Myth**

I almost toppled out of my stool. I stared at the boy and he stared back at me.

"You can see me!" he gasped, and then disappeared out of sight.

My eyes didn't veer from the spot where the boy had vanished.

Vampire. _Vampire?_

A cold hand touched me on the shoulder and I jerked back as if I had been electrocuted.

"Are you okay?" His voice was distant as my mind swirled.

Vampire. I chewed the word over and over in my mind. No such thing. Myths and legends. Nightmares to scare children.

As were ghosts, I reminded myself. At least to the people who couldn't see them or didn't believe. If I couldn't see ghosts, would I believe in them?

"Bella?" Edward's voice was quiet but urgent. "Are you okay? You look pale…Are you ill?"

Pale. I looked pale? I stifled a laugh. He and his adoptive family were as pale as ghosts, paler even. Turning, I met Edward's eyes for a brief moment then looked away. Golden, same as Alice's. I hadn't seen his siblings up close, but I was willing to bet their eyes were the same strange, abnormal colour, too. Was that a vampire trait? Then other things occurred to me.

I looked past Edward and stared out of the window. There was a sheet of grey covering the horizon, but no sun… The sun was almost nonexistence in Forks. A perfect place for a vampire if he were to be burned by daylight.

I shook my head. Ridiculous. I had watched too many movies. But I had to know. I had to find the boy and ask him.

"Are you okay, Miss Swan?"

I had attracted the attention of Mr. Banner. Maybe I did look ill. I decided to play up on it. I nodded weakly. "I feel a little sick and dizzy, actually."

"Yes, you do look a little pale," Mr Banner said. "You may be excused to see the nurse. Do you know where to go?"

I didn't, but I nodded anyway and before he could change his mind, I stumbled off my stool and hurried out of the room. I retraced my steps from when I entered to the building and sat outside on the side walk. The cold air helped me breathe and gave me a clearer head to think.

"So, you can see me?"

I exhaled slowly and looked up. The boy was staring at me and when I met his eye, a million emotions fluttered over his face.

"What did you mean by 'vampires?'" I asked ignoring his questions. I helped ghosts all day, they could help me for once. "When you were taking about Edward Cullen, I mean."

Before the boy got a chance to answer, Alice Cullen appeared right next to the boy, unaware she was inches from a ghost. A ghost and a vampire side by side. That was the opening for a cheesy joke.

"Hi," she said breezily. "Are you okay?"

I wished people would stop asking me that. I nodded weakly as I stared at her. "Fine," I said. "I'm just getting some air. Felt sick in class."

"Class can do that," Alice said with a smile. "Do you mind if I sit with you? I'm skipping Spanish. Aburrido."

I laughed like I was supposed to, but the sound was all wrong. Off. I looked at the ghost who was watching me carefully, as if I may suddenly stop seeing him. I needed more information and he was my only equivalent to google.

A thought occurred to me so I decided to roll with it. Standing, I tried to keep up the pretense of feeling sick and looking pale. Although next to Alice I had a glowing tan. "I might actually go to the nurse's office," I said.

"Sure," Alice said. "Do you want me to show you where it is?"

I nodded gratefully and followed Alice through the campus. The ghost boy followed us with immense curiosity, staring at me the whole time.

"This town must be a big change for you compared to Phoenix," Alice said conversationally as we headed toward the main office building. Before I could answer, the ghost opened his mouth.

"Have you always been able to see ghosts?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied to them both. It was always awkward when ghosts talked to me around others who had no idea of my gift. It was no wonder people started the rumors that I was bat shit crazy. I even had a title: The Girl Who Talked to Herself. It wouldn't be long before the title continued here in Forks. That was a thought I dreaded, but it was worth it to help those who had no-one else.

"How long have you and your family been in Forks?" I asked Alice, but I was looking at the ghost hoping he would translate the question.

"Two years," Alice said as the boy replied, "I've been dead nearly five years, if that's what you're asking."

"Five?" I said faintly. I thought I had seen all the ghosts in Fork. I felt like a failure that he had been around this long without me noticing.

"No, two," Alice said, looking at me as if wondering if I even spoke English.

"Right," I muttered as the ghost laughed at me. "I guess I missed you guys arriving. I haven't been back in Forks for two years."

But I was here five years ago. In a town like Forks, it was hard not to know about when people die. And even more so if you were under the age of thirty. I didn't recognize the boy at all. I really wanted to ask how he died, but Alice was leading me inside the office.

"Excuse me, Ms Coop, Bella is not well. Is the nurse in her office?" Alice pointed to a door at the far end of the room. The lady who helped me this morning paused from staring at her computer and glanced at Alice and me.

"Go ahead," she said before she went back to frantically typing away at her computer.

In the nurses room there was an older woman with salt and pepper hair and a kind face. She looked up from the book she was reading. "Hello dears," she said with a small smile.

"This is Bella," Alice said before I could say word. "She was feeling sick in biology, so Mr. Banner sent her to you."

The nurse stood and ushered me onto the cot. "Sit," she said. "I'll get some fresh water."

The lady left the small office, leaving Alice and I along with the ghost standing by the doorway, still hanging around.

I wanted more information from the ghost. The double questions had worked so far, I decided to keep rolling with it. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name before," I said. I side glanced the ghost while Alice was squinting at me as if trying to remember something. She had told me her name when I first met Edward, but I tried to keep my face blank like I had forgotten.

"Alice Cullen," she said after a moment. "Edward's bother."

"Ryan," the ghost replied after Alice. "Ryan Alexander. And you are?"

"Bella," I replied. Alice nodded. If she suspected I was somewhat different, then she hid it well. Usually, I would have gotten a look that said 'what the hell kind of drugs are you on?' But Alice was composed as we sat quietly, if a little awkwardly, waiting for the nurse to come back.

"Did _you_ know vampires existed?" Ryan said. He smirked at me. He stood right by Alice and touched her. Sort of. He was hollow, but it his hand was touching her arm without going through it. "They really are vamps, you know. Dead as a door nail, but very much alive…drinking blood and all that shit." Ryan appeared right next to me on the cot. "And they have hearing better than a bat's. So…if you have been speaking to ghosts, they will probably notice pretty quickly that you're not exactly a typical human. They notice everything. It's their nature."

Fabulous. Great. Just what I needed. I moved back to Forks to not only be greeted by actual dead people, but another kind of dead just happens to also live in town and go to the same school as me.

Before anyone could say anything else, the nurse came back with a plastic cup of cold water. I sipped it slowly and was very aware that all eyes, the living and the dead, were staring at me. It was awkward to say the least.

"Oh, well, I guess I will go back to class," Alice said, breaking the silence. "I will see you later, Bella _."_ She gave me a long puzzled look then disappeared out of the room. Ryan made to follow her, but disappeared into thin air before he got to the door.

The nurse was watching me patiently, giving side glances at the book she had been reading before we barged in on her. I took the hint.

"I guess I better get back to class, too," I said. "I'm starting to feel a bit better anyway."

"Class is almost over, but you may as well go and get your things," the nurse said taking the water from me. "I can write you a note for the last hour if you would like?"

I hadn't memorized my schedule yet, but I knew what my last hour was. My worst and most dreaded class: gym. "That's okay," I said trying to fake sounding better, but deliberately doing a bad job so the nurse would think I was just trying to suck it up and get on with it. I was a terrible person. Manipulative. But I would have given my right arm to give up making a fool of myself in gym on my first day.

"No, I insist," the nurse said. "You still look pale. Don't want you fainting on anyone."

The nurse wrote my excuse to bail me out of gym. After I slipped the note to Ms Coop at the office, I decided just to go home so I could look up local obituaries to find out who Ryan Alexander was. How did he die? And why is he still hanging around after all these years?

But I was grateful to him. I had a feeling there was something not right about the Cullen's, but it would have taken me forever to figure just what it was that made me suspicious of them. My first wouldn't have been to conclude that the strange family with pale skin and strange eyes were vampires. Why would I? Vampires didn't exist. Ghosts lie. Ryan must have been mistaken. Perhaps he was into fantasy when he died and that he wanted the Cullen's to be vampires for reasons of his own.

But what about ghosts? Most people either didn't believe in them at all, or only wish they were real because they liked to believe there was something after we passed on. The more I thought about the vampire thing, the more I realized how naïve I have been. I began to realize how obvious it was, and I should have questioned it a long time ago. But I never speculated if other supernatural beings were real. I guess ghosts didn't seem farfetched because I could see them, and they were human, only…well, dead.

It took me a while to navigate my way through the sea of students who had spilled out the buildings the second the bell had signaled the end of the second final hour. Before disappearing home, I headed to the science block to retrieve my backpack. With my mind still mulling over if vampires could exist or not, I didn't see Edward Cullen in front of me until I walked into him again. This time he saw me and managed to steady me before I did myself some actual damage,

"Whoa, sorry," I said, a little dazed as I looked up. It was then I realized who had saved me from knocking myself out.

"We need to stop walking into each other," Edward said. I tried to smile, but all I could think was _vampire!_ He seemed to notice my distraction and perhaps felt my sudden uneasiness. He held out my backpack for me. "I was coming to find you anyway. You left this in biology."

I took my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling? You still look a little sick." There was genuine concern in his voice.

"I think it's just a combination of change in time zone, all this moving around, and the fact I didn't get much sleep last night. I just need to take a nap and I'll be fine."

Edward smiled but it faded quickly. His profile turned angry for some reason. "I hope you feel better tomorrow," Edward said, his voice stiff. He turned and walked away quickly, leaving me more than confused.

 _Well, goodbye to you to then_ , I thought after him. What was his problem?

When I found my truck, all my thoughts about Edward Cullen and the fact he may or may not be undead faded when I saw a familiar person leaning against the trucks bulbous hood. He was familiar, yet so different than from the last time we saw each other in person.

His once long dark hair was now cropped shorter, accentuating the sharpness of his cheek bones, which were replacing the round faced youth that I remembered. But when he finally turned and saw me walking towards the truck, he smiled. An easy smile. The familiarity that I have longed for since I moved back.

"Jacob," I said, a whirl of emotion rising within me. Jacob stood away from the truck and closed in the space between us. He looked down at me, the easy smile bold and bright. The Jacob Black smile. "It's so good to see you. I…"

Jacob pulled his arms around me before I could finish. His touch was confronting. Warm. Literally. Like he had been sitting in warm water seconds before, his tanned skin was radiated heat, making me shiver against the cold air. When he let go, he kissed the top of my head and stepped back.

"I won't say "I'm sorry" like I assume everyone else has," Jacob said as he looked at me with a gentle smile. "But how are you?"

Every visit to Forks to see Charlie, Jacob and I would hang out. His father was Charlie's best friend. They lived on the reservation a few miles outside of town. Every summer Jacob and I were forced together and dragged on fishing trips and hiking. He was the only thing that made my vacations tolerable. When we were ten, his mother was in an accident. I made Charlie fly me out from Phoenix to attend her funeral because I couldn't bare him hurting so much.

"I have my moments," I said honestly. "I wake up sometimes, forgetting she's dead and then it hits me all over again. Ripping yet another piece off of me. But I know it's what she wanted. At least I got that before I had to let go."

Jacob has known about my little extra sight. He used to catch me "talking to myself" all the time. He never said anything about it until his mom's funeral. He wanted to know. He wanted to say goodbye and he did. That's when it dawned on me how beautiful my little gift was. That I could help people – the living people – the ones left behind to move on and to perhaps hurt a little less.

"I know what you mean," Jacob said. I saw a swirl of pain etched in his own eyes. He looked away for a moment and I did too. When he looked back, I knew the conversation was over. Sometimes, it was easier to rip off the band aid quickly, then ignore the wound. "Anyway," he went on, his eyes bright. "I see my dad's truck runs better than expected. Any problems?"

" _You're_ dad's truck?" I said, glad for the change in conversation. "And no, it's be great so far. But it's only made one journey. Hopefully it won't prove me wrong."

"Come one then, let's find out," Jacob said, taking my hand and guiding me to his old truck. I would bet a life time of earnings that he was more than glad to see the back of the truck. It suited me perfectly, but something this slow and ancient wasn't Jacob's style at all

Jacob opened the driver's door for me before hopping into the seat next to me. Jacob launched into a catch-up conversation while I started the roaring engine. But before I pulled out, a watchful feeling burned my ears. Looking over, I almost groaned out loud. Was he everywhere I looked? I had a feeling he wasn't there by coincidence, sitting in his shiny Volvo in the space opposite me, watching me as he had done all day.

But his expression wasn't that of frustration as if had been all day. Edward was now staring at me with softer, gentler eyes. Almost a hollow sadness. His stare made heat rise through me. It was a look that people gave when they talked about my mother to me. A look that said, "I'm so sorry that you're hurting."

Did Edward Cullen hear my conversation with Jacob? The pity look in Edward's eyes said yes, but my mind screamed no. It wasn't possible. Vampires weren't real. They were myths. There was no such thing as walking, talking blood-sucking vampires.

At least that what I was trying to convince myself.

I had enough dead to deal with.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

No Fear

Jacob was wolfing down left over pasta while I made a start on dinner. I tried not to look too disgusted at the mess he was making while he inhaled his food. Chewing was a waste of time, apparently. I had never seen anyone eat with such force without being sick.

"It's weird to think how haunted Forks is," Jake said between mouths full of pasta. We had talked about my eventual first day back at school on the ride over. Jacob was always fascinated with the spirits that entered my life. "I guess I kind of forget about it when you're not around."

"Wish I could sometimes forget," I said quietly, as I rummaged through the fridge. I pull out the pork chops and lay them on the worktop. "I can assume that you'll be joining us for dinner, Jake?"

He had eaten all but the pasta bowl and looked like he could devour a second meal.

"Do you need to ask? I've missed your cooking, Bells!" Jacob stood and stretched. "I will call my dad and let him know I won't be back for dinner."

"Phone is in the living room," I said. "And tell him there is plenty for four if he wants to join us."

Occupied with preparing the pork, I didn't see Jacob react, but I could tell from his tone that he was uncomfortable. "I guess with your mom and everything, you had too much going on and Charlie didn't tell you."

I looked up from the counter. "Tell me what?"

"Almost two years ago now, my dad had an accident…" Jake looked like his old self. More childlike than the almost man he has become since I last saw him. "It was pretty bad. They say he'll never get the use of his legs again. He's been in a wheelchair since."

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry," I said softly. "I didn't know. Is he okay?"

Jacob shrugged. "He says he's fine and I believe him. He doesn't like people feeling sorry for him and he's even more independent than he was before, but he can't drive…which is why you ended up with that truck."

I suddenly felt bad about having the truck now. "But what about you?"

"I wouldn't take that monster if you paid me. I'm building my own car." Jacob glanced out the kitchen window at the monster of a truck that is now mine. "My car will out run your car before you can even get the engine running."

Laughing, Jacob disappeared down the hall to call his dad while I turned back to dinner. Cooking was something I liked to do. It kept my hands busy, but living with Renee it was something that was essential. I could have either learned to cook, or both of us would have had to live off take outs. Renee was not a good cook. She liked to experiment with different foods, but nothing she produced was close to edible. Charlie wasn't much better either. He could work the oven and he knew how to fry things, but I knew he was no stranger to take outs and he always went to his favorite restaurant on Thursdays.

"What I wouldn't give to just taste that pork, even just one bite." Ryan had appeared on the work top counter by the sink. His sudden appearance didn't startle me and I barely glanced in his direction as I made up the salad.

One thing about the spirits that still sometimes bothered me, was that once they latched onto me, they could find me no matter where I was at the time. If you think that they cared that I was asleep, or worse, in the bathroom, think again. There was no privacy with the spirit world. But I tried not to ever show that I minded.

I put myself in their situation. Would I care about interrupting someone's private time if I found someone, who wasn't already dead, to talk to. Who could actually see and talk to me. It was one of the incentives to help the earth-bound spirits. I am very happy to be in my own company. When friends wouldn't come near me, let alone invite me out because they thought I was weird, it was hard to begin with. But I always had someone. Whether it was Renee, or Charlie. Or Jacob. I always had the opportunity to have human interaction. The spirits that didn't cross over had no-one. Earth bound and lonely. If I was the only person they could interact with, I was happy to help them.

Even if that meant they interrupted my life constantly.

"You're more than welcome to come back after dinner, just so you don't get all drool-y on me," I said. I turned in time to see Ryan roll his eyes. "Have you come to fill me in about more myths and legends that don't exist?"

I kept my voice low as I didn't want Jacob to hear me talking about vampires. Ghosts he accepted, but I was sure he would alert Charlie into thinking I was crazy if I started questioning if vampires existed.

Ryan snorted. "I would have thought you of all people would be the first to believe in other forms of supernatural." He disappeared and reappeared by my side. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't suspect they existed before I told you about your new, _pale_ friends."

I ignored his mocking tone. My heart was beating a little faster talking about the Cullen's. My head spun with so many questions that it was making me nauseated. "So let's say for arguments sake that I do believe that the Cullen's are…vampires," I said, my heart tumbling on the 'V' word. "How come I have never heard of anything like them existing until now? Or come across anyone who has ever met one?"

I was on the verge of spewing out at least one hundred questions that I had, not only about vampires, but the Cullen's themselves.

"Well, the only vampires I have come across are the Cullen's, but I have a feeling they are not your typical vampire," Ryan said, pausing for what I could only assume was dramatic effect. I had the feeling he had been dying to talk about this was someone for a long time.

I just looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"They don't feed from humans, as far as I can tell. I overheard them joke about their diet. Something about being 'vegetarian.' Meaning they feed from animals only." I still didn't say anything, but nodded for him to keep going. " _Meaning_ ," Ryan said as if I were very slow. "That their diet helps them blend in with humans. If they aren't slaughtering the whole town and they have fed reasonably well on animals, then it is probably easier for them to fit in." Ryan was watching me, but he could see that I still wasn't satisfied with his answer. "I'm guessing then, that you or any living humans haven't come across vampires before is because they prefer to remain mythical; fictional to humans. And to answer your question about why no-one else has ever met one, is because the ones who do meet vampires probably don't live long enough to tell the tale. Except the Cullen's who have lived with humans for at least the two years they've been in Forks."

"Because they don't kill people?"

"Because they don't kill people," Ryan said. We looked at each other for a long moment. People say that the eyes were the windows to the soul. Even in death, the eyes still have emotion in them. And Ryan's deep brown eyes were not filled with lies. He was not playing a joke on me about the Cullen's. Spirits have the ability to drop in on people's lives without them knowing and hear and see private things that they wouldn't have been able to in life. Ryan really had proof that the Cullen's were vampires.

I let out a breath.

This must have been what people felt like when I told them that ghosts existed. I wasn't sure how I felt.

There was a small part of me that was yelling that I should be scared. That I should be fearful knowing what I did. Ryan was okay, he was already dead. If the Cullen's were some sort of supernatural, then they clearly did not want people finding out about them.

But a reason that I couldn't quite fathom, I was able to push beyond any niggling panic that could have taken over me when I decided that Ryan was telling the truth. When I learned that Forks had been invaded with the undead…sort of. It never even crossed my mind to run to my father, the Chief of Police, and be at the helm of a witch hunt – or rather vampire hunt - and rid the town of the creatures of the night. The panic just didn't come.

Maybe it was because I was used to seeing things that people didn't believe in. Ghosts were scary stories to other people, but I always knew different. However, there was a reason why I didn't advertise my ability to communicate to the dead. I told only who I needed to because I didn't want to be hounded the rest of my life; by both people who believed and those who didn't.

Along with no panic, there was no fear either. No sense of danger, for myself or for the people in town. Perhaps it was because I hadn't heard of any murders in or around town, or even any odd disappearances. Of course, that didn't mean that there weren't any. If they were vampires in the world and they had gone unnoticed by humans this long, then it was quite obvious that they knew how to clean up after themselves, to put it brutally.

"They know there is something unusual about you," Ryan said suddenly, but casually as if he was telling me it was raining outside. "I don't think they know exactly, but they have guessed you're not your typical teen."

My insides froze.

Ah. There was the fear that I should have had seconds ago.

"How?"

I had abandoned my attempt to make dinner and turned to Ryan. There was a cheeky smirk playing on his lips.

"Some of the vamps are…um? Gifted, I guess is the word." Ryan looked like he was enjoying drawing out all of this to annoy me.

"Explain." I was tired of his fun and games.

Ryan smirked. "Mind reading." Again he paused for another dramatic effect. "The loner vamp can read minds. I overheard him in the parking lot talking to his family after school when you were with your boyfriend."

My face burned instantly. "Jacob is not—"

Ryan cut me off. "Loner boy, or Edward as he is more commonly known, told his little vamp family that your boyfriend was thinking about you both when you were children. He said that he was remembering you in a memory. Edward said he could see you clear as day in your friends mind…talking to thin air, at a funeral?"

I could only take in one piece of information at a time. "Edward can read minds?"

Then it dawned on me. Edward could read minds. My heart jolted. I couldn't possible live around him knowing that he could hear every thought I ever got. My cheeks burned at the thought.

Ryan was looking mischievous which made me suspicious. "Oh yeah, there was something about that, too…" He faked looking like he was trying hard to remember something important. "Oh, that's right. Edward the mind reader can read all human and vamp minds alike…except for one mind… Someone you might know. She is new in town, brunette, brown eyes….can see dead people?" Ryan's laughed echoed throughout the room.

"He can't hear _my_ thoughts?"

Ryan shrugged. "He was talking to the pixie vampire about it before I left them. His mind reading thing has never failed him before. He said that of all the minds not to hear, it had to be yours. Although I'm not sure what he meant by that…" Ryan grinned then disappeared, laughing as he went.

Before I could process any of the information Jacob appeared as suddenly as any spirit. "Who can't hear your thoughts?"

I blinked, looking away from where Ryan had disappeared from. "Um…"

Jacob didn't seem to notice my sudden uneasiness and went to make himself a glass of coke. "Sorry I took so long, dad was asking me a million questions on how you are feeling. Then he changed the subject to Sam Uley for some reason. Saying I should go around to see him soon."

"Who is Sam Uley?"

I shook all my emotions away and digested the hundreds of questions that I had about the Cullen family and turned back to carry on with dinner. I was good at pretending everything was normal. Especially when things were far from it.

As I made progress with the food, Jacob filled me in on Sam Uley, a boy from the reservation who is also part of the Quileute's tribe of Jacob's ancestors. I was barely listening and had almost shut off while Jacob talked about his tribe and how his dad had suddenly been bringing up his ancestors recently.

"And then the old man brought up the subject of the cold ones last night," Jacob went on. "I mean, does he think I am five? I don't believe in scary stories anymore."

"The cold ones?" I was sure my heart stopped for a second. I almost dropped the hot plate of food all over the floor.

"Just a stupid story that somehow got mixed in with the Quileute history. Something to scare the kids, I think," Jacob said as he took his place at the table. "What time is your dad back? I've not seen him in a while. I know Billy can't wait for him to come down to the Rez to go fishing."

Before I could answer the back door creaked open and Charlie walked in.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear," Jacob said with a throaty laugh.

"Jacob!" Charlie said as he hung up his gun and belt. "Whoa kid, you got huge!"

Charlie entered the kitchen and for the first time in a long time, he was smiling a genuine smile as he drank in the six foot boy than was Jacob before he settled into the table where I had laid his dinner.

"Smells amazing, Bells," Charlie said before he dove into his meal without another word.

"I second that," Jake said and the pair of them silently ate their meal. I sat at the table and picked at my own. I was too anxious to think about eating.

What did Jacob mean about the cold ones? I didn't know much about the history of the Quileute. I felt ashamed that I had known Billy and Jacob for longer than I could remember, but I had never asked about their history. Now I was desperate to know everything. But how did I ask Jacob without being obvious? Without bringing up the 'V' word?

Neither Charlie nor Jacob had realized I had barely touched my own dinner while I cleared up their spotless plates. I let them catch up, both of them at ease as if they were the best of friends. I always wondered what Charlie would have been like if I were a boy. Or if him and Renee and another child before they divorced. Charlie and I got on, but our relationship wasn't a talkative one. Not as Jacob and Charlie were being, as I dug out some ice cream in the freezer. They went from one conversation to the next as easy as it was to breathe. Whereas, my conversations held as few words as possible at times.

After the ice cream was finished, the boys surprised me by doing the dishes. I offered to help, but I was waved down and ordered to relax. I wasn't sure what the meaning of 'relax' was so I headed out onto the porch for some air. When my mom first moved in with Charlie, she fixed a swing on the porch, saying she always wanted one, like they had in the movies.

Since it rained nearly ninety-nine percent of the time in Forks, it was usually always a little damp, but I sat on it anyway.

It was the first second I found myself truly alone. It wasn't as calming or relaxing as I hoped. My head was filled with too much and I was a little on edge with all the thoughts rattling about.

Alone with my thoughts, the mere concept of the word 'vampire' began to seem almost laughable. I was doubting my certainty of what Ryan said earlier. I needed to know more about the Cullen's.

Sitting back on the porch swing, I tried to relax. I tried not to get stressed out on who may or may not be a vampire in town. I already had three spirits to keep my occupied and I was closer to becoming Miss America than finding out any way to help them. The woman who had scared me in the car hadn't shown herself since, nor had the little boy. I had a feeling that Ryan would be the easiest to find information on, but a selfish part of me wanted to avoid finding out too much about him. Who else would advise me on the towns other supernatural?

As I sat there, allowing the cold air kiss my cheeks, I realized that these were the first spirits I had seen since my mother crossed over a month ago. I had noted the lack of spirits after her passing. I had wondered, but I wasn't one to complain. I even pondered if the dead had heard about my _own_ loss and deliberately stopped coming to me for help.

That was an interesting thought. Did the spirit world communicate with one another? Could they find one another, as easily as they could find me? I never questioned it before. I never questioned one of them before. Aside from asking one woman what it was like being dead, I usually kept my questions focusing on them.

I was nine when I asked the woman about being dead. I had a lot of 'imaginary friends' as my parents thought, only I knew they were dead. I was in the library, of all places, when a woman sat next to me. I had never been frightened of the spirits that I saw. But I was too young to help them much.

The woman in the library had died there. Aneurism, she had told me. "What is it like to be dead?" I blurted out suddenly. The woman smiled, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"Different," the woman said softly.

"But where do you go? Is there, like, a little town of spirits that don't disappear for good?"

The woman was thoughtful. "There is no little spirit town that I know of," she said. "t's not like existing on earth. I have no needs or wants. I just am." She looked around her. A longing look on her face. "Sometimes I am in the library. And sometimes I am other places, too. Like I think about my husband, and there I am. Back with him, but he doesn't know it."

"But why do you stay here? It must be boring with no-one to talk to!"

The woman's smile faded. Her eyes hardened. "Because I never got to finish the ending," she said. "Everyone should get a chance to finish the ending."

She disappeared before I could ask any more rude questions. It was the first time I had questioned death. But it was also the first time that I realized that people were earth-bound for a reason. I never got a chance to find out what she envisioned the end of her book to be like because I never saw her again. I realized that a lot of spirits thought that way. Especially ones who just dropped dead while going about their business.

It took another year, while at Jacob's mom's funeral, to realize that I wanted to do something to help them. I couldn't give them a perfect ending to their book, but I could help them become at peace with what they perceived as their unfinished work, so that they could move on.

It wasn't until a few years later, that there was no unfinished work. People died when they were supposed to. Like a grand design. Death had an order and straying from that order could ensure severe consequences.

I shivered. Blocking out the memory. I didn't want to think about the hard lesson that I learned about the order of death.

When I heard the TV blaring from the living room, I knew they were finished in the kitchen. The evening had turned foggy and the rain was pouring down in sheets. I wanted to get up and get back inside to the warmth, but I spied someone out of the corner of my eye, watching me.

I knew who it was before I turned my head casually to the side. He was watching me from the end of the drive way. He was still as a statue, his eyes never leaving me. For someone so young, he looked so old in his thoughts. Like he was thinking beyond his years with a calculated look narrowed in his eyes.

The little boy from the school, the one in the blue pajamas, stepped a little closer until he disappeared and then reappeared on the porch. Although not effected by the rain or cold, the little boy looked very pale, with dark circles around his eyes, sunken cheeks and bloodless lips. If I were a gambling kind of person, I would have bet he died of an illness rather than some sort of accident. Although it was impossible to know how long ago that illness was. He could have been dead for a week, or several years.

"I can help you," I said quietly. "What is your name?"

The boy didn't answer, but he appeared right in front of me. "You're going to ruin everything!"

The boy put his hand over the spot where my heart was. I couldn't feel him exactly, he was hollow, but a jolt of electricity went through me. My breath caught, as if all the air was being sucked out of my lungs. I tried to speak, to yell for help, but I couldn't move.

The boy stayed where he was, his eyes locked into mine. I was becoming dizzy; my eye sight blackening and I felt my self being on the edge of passing out.

I was beginning to panic. I needed air or passing out was going to be the least of my problems. My lungs were on fire as I gasped for breath. I just wanted to move, just one inch away from the boy so that he wasn't so close to me. I knew from the deep look of concentration that it was him that was somehow literally sucking the life out of me. And I knew from that look, a look of hatred as he concentrated, that he was an old spirit.

Spirits had energy and I was getting a huge dose of his and the older he was, the more energy he had.

"Please," I managed to utter and to my surprise the boy let go instantly. He frowned and a wash of guilt replaced the anger in his eyes. He turned his head and looked out onto the front lawn, as if he was seeing something that I couldn't. Then he shook his head before disappearing.

The sudden rush of air filling my lungs was like getting a second chance of life and I never wanted to feel like I couldn't breathe again. I wasn't sure how the boy was able to physically hurt me, but I was in no rush to see him again.

I just wanted to get inside, be near my dad and Jacob. Even though I knew that they couldn't help me if the boy came back, at least I wouldn't die alone if he did. A shiver ran through me at that thought and I stumbled off the porch swing.

But before I could make it back in inside, I threw up all over the welcome mat.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
Fever

The bed covers were sticky. I rolled over. Strands of hair clung to me; drenched in sweat. I lay still for a moment, a wave of fog refusing to lift away the heaviness of sleep.

Untangling myself from the sheet and peeling them away from my skin, I managed to stand. But the room was moving; my body swayed as the edges of my vision dotted black.

Blinking, I willed my sight back and when the room stopped spinning, I grabbed my toiletry bag before stumbling into the shower. The dizzy spells plagued me twice more in the time it took to get ready for school. I was moving slower the usual, as if at any moment I was about to crash to the floor unconscious.

Whatever the boy had done to me the night before, seemed to have a lingering effect. Jacob had found me slumped on the porch next to my pile of puke. He carried me inside and he and Charlie fussed over me. I managed to convince them it was probably just a virus or something. I headed to bed. I didn't even get a chance to take off my clothes before I passed out.

After brushing my teeth and managed to look semi-presentable for school, I commanded my body to behave. I was determined to suck it up and ignore the nausea and dizziness until the end of the day. I needed the distraction of mundane life.

I was too nauseated for breakfast, so I headed straight out. Charlie had stuck a note on the door:

 _Bells, if you still feel sick go back to bed. Call me at lunch time and let me know how you're feeling. Feel better soon – Dad_

I tucked the notes inside my jeans. Charlie showed affection for me in different ways than Renee did. Renee would have made me stay off school and spent the day in bed with me, watching cheesy movies. But I liked Charlie's way better. A little note to tell me he cares by allowing me to make up my own decision if I wanted to stay home or not. Living full time with Charlie wasn't going to be as awkward as I imagined while back in Phoenix.

The rain from the night before had subdued into a lighter drizzle, but the air was still cold. Despite that, however, my thick winter coat was making me sweat and instead of blasting the heating, I put the air con up full blast, blowing it in my face. Despite leaving early, the student lot was still pretty full by the time my noisy truck pulled in.

I rolled down the windows of the truck, allowing the cold air to cool down my sweating body as I sat waiting for the first warning bell. As I sat there, my eyes grew heavy, struggling to keep awake. There was about fifteen minutes before I needed to be in class. I debated whether I could take a quick ten minute nap or not. My body begged me to, exhausted from whatever the boy had done to me, but I knew that if I fell asleep it wouldn't be for ten minutes. I sighed, wishing that I had heeded Charlie's advice and stayed home.

Resigning myself to going to class eariler than needed, a watchful feeling itched my ears. There was something about the intensity of the feeling that I could tell it wasn't a ghost staring at me. It was Edward Cullen. He sat on the hood of his shiny silver Volvo in the space opposite me. I hadn't noticed the car when I had arrived. He must have just pulled in while I was debating whehtehr or not to nap. Walking away from the car were the rest of his family. They didn't glance back at his brother, who was still shamelessly staring at me, just like in the lunch room.

I tried to hold my nerve by staring back, but even with the distance between us, his gaze was unnerving and I had to look away after a few seconds.

I jumped out of the truck. I needed fresh air and I was determined not to be late for class again. No spirits were going to hold me up today. And neither was Edward Cullen's presence. Not yet anyway. I wanted a minute to think about him and his family, but away from them. The little boy had distracted me enough last night and I passed out before I could think about the strange family. But the conclusion that I had come to while I made dinner, still stood true. Even seeing the Cullen's again up close, despite knowing what they were –or what I had been told- there was no fear. I just needed time to know what I wanted to do with the information. I wasn't going to tell anyone. There secret would always be safe ith me. But did I tell them?

Or would the walk away forever, as I had feared.

Perhaps the smartest thing to do, for both of us, was to keep away from them. At least until I could decide what the other options were.

Of course, Edward squashed that plan three seconds after I had locked up my truck and headed towards my first class.

"Hello." Edward Cullen caught up with me.

"Hello yourself," I said. Suddenly, I was very aware that I may be inches from a vampire. An actual real vampire. A vampire that wasn't supposed to exist.

"Are you feeling any better today?" Edward asked as we walked toward the English building.

There was irony there somewhere since I felt worse today from being sick for real, while yesterday I had pretended to be sick and managed to get out of most of biology and all of gym. Or perhaps that was karma. "A lot better thank you," I said. I was a good liar. "Not sure what came over me yesterday."

If Edward wanted to play nice, I could, too. I could keep up the pretense that I knew nothing. If I tried really hard.

"Maybe you should have milked it and took today off," Edward said.

"I like school," I said, which was true.

"Really? I feel it's more like purgatory," he said. "My own personal hell." This made Edward laugh. A dark laugh, with some private meaning behind it that I couldn't figure out.

There was something about that laugh that made me want to find out more. I wished my ability of seeing spirits away, wishing for a moment that I could read minds. Then I remembered that he could. Supposedly.

 _I know you are a vampire…I know you are a vampire…I know you are a vampire…_

Nothing. Either he was very good at hiding things. Or my mind really was a closed book to him, as Ryan said.

Or he simply was human and more normal that I was myself.

"Bella?" Edward was right in front of me, holding the door to the English building, staring at me with concern.

I blinked. "Sorry, I got lost in my thoughts," I said quickly, embarrassed. "Did you say something?"

Edward was still holding the door open. "I asked if you would like to have lunch with me today."

I could feel the shock and slight panic flood my face. He was asking me to sit with him? Why? Did he want to fish out what was wrong with me? Did he know that I knew about him?

I closed my eyes and tried to smooth away the shocked expression. _Get it together, Bella,_ I told myself. Paranoia didn't suit me.

"Lunch? With you? Um, yeah. Sure. I guess. Why not?" I was talking fast. My mom always said I talked fast when I was flustered.

"You don't have to if you'd rather eat with your other friends?" Edward was still holding the door as I hadn't moved an inch. I took a few steps into the building and he followed just as the bell rang.

"No, I can sit with you today," I said. Did vampires eat food?

Edward stopped outside my classroom. The door was open and students flitted by us to hurry in before the teacher arrived. Some were giving us odd stares as they went by and the ones already in the room were staring at us from their desks.

I was used to stares back home. Have been most of my life. But as I took note of Edwards's demeanor, I realized that the stares have no effect on him either.

"I believe I don't have you in my class until the second hour, Mr. Cullen." The English teacher arrived, looking between Edward and me.

Edward smiled pleasantly. "I guess I will see you at lunch, Bella." He laughed softly at something, a smirk on his face. He shook his head and turned back down the hallway, before I could say goodbye. I hurried to my seat just as the teacher was settling in for his first lesson.

Sitting down, I realized that people were still staring at me. Could they know about my craziness already? Suppressing a sigh, I tried to keep up with the new assignment that Mr. Mason was going on about, but now that I was seated and somewhat less occupied with a rush of thoughts, I was beginning to feel the effects of whatever the boy had left me with. I really needed answers to what had happened to me the night before.

Although I had not vomited again, I felt like I was in a sauna; sweat tricking down my brow, down my back. The nausea hadn't subside since the night before and I had a pounding headache. But at least I could breathe. That was what got me through the morning classes. I wasn't sure what I was going to do if the boy turned up at school. Would he try and hurt me again? What did he want? What exactly was it that I was going to ruin?

There I was with the questions again. But the most frustrating thing, was not having anyone to vent these questions to. Even if they didn't have any answers, it would have been great to have someone to off load to.

I missed my mom. She was my person who I off loaded too. She accepted my gift more than Charlie had.

As I was leaving Spanish, my class before lunch, I realized something was wrong. My head was spinning and I could barely see straight. I made it to the bathroom and no more before I hurled again. With very little in my stomach as it was, I brought up a lot of bile. Gross.

When I was sure I was done, I got up slowly, flushed, and staggered over to the sinks. Alice Cullen was standing by the hand dryer. She was watching me carefully; a look of concern etched on her face.

"You really _are_ sick," she said. She sounded surprised. We both knew I was faking being sick in biology the day before.

I shrugged as I washed my face with cold water. The cold felt very welcoming over my skin, but I could still feel I was burning up. I was tempted to skip my lunch with Edward and go home, crawl into bed and hope that I was better by dinner time. And pray I really did just have the stomach flu and it wasn't the boy who really made me sick.

"I hear you have a lunch date with my brother," Alice said, making conversation.

My heart jolted over the word 'date.' I tried not to look like a gushing twelve year old girl. "It's not a date," I said. "It's…well, just lunch?"

Alice shifted a little so I could get by her to dry my hands with the automatic hand dryer. But I had to hold onto the sink for support as a searing pain shot through me. I winced.

"You really don't look well, Bella," Alice said. "I can get Edward to take you home. You probably shouldn't drive."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine." I took a breath. "Let's go find Edward. He probably thinks I've changed my mind."

The cafeteria was teeming with students when we arrived. I scanned the sea of tables until I spotted Edward sitting on his own not too far from his brothers and Rosalie, who were sitting in the same spot as I saw them at yesterday. Alice gave me a small wave then went to join her family.

I walked over to Edward who stood up, pulling a chair out for me. I sat down. "Chivalry isn't dead after all, is it?"

"I am old fashioned and my mother taught me to have manners." Edward smiled a new smile, a crooked one, which had an odd effect on my heart, making it flutter in my chest. "I got food for you, but I didn't know what you would like so I got you a selection." He gestured to the two trays of food in front of us. I gulped, looking at the food. My face dropped. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly, as if he had done something to upset me.

I shook my head closing my eyes. "Just a second," I said as a wave of nausea flushed over me.

"Are you okay?" Deep concern rifled through his voice.

"Yeah," I replied quietly. "Yeah, I am fine. I am so sorry, I…I don't feel like I can eat, even the thought of it makes me feel sick."

Edward was silent for a second. He glanced over to where I knew his family were sitting. He nodded once then reached over and with the back of his hand, he touched my forehead. It was something my mom would do to check my temperature. His hand was ice cold. I noted that for two reasons. One, because I didn't want him to take his hand away as it helped with the fever I could feel firing through me. But the second reason was because of yet another question: was his coldness a vampire trait? Or did he just have poor circulation.

"I'm taking you home," Edward said and somehow managed to get me on my feet before I could protest.

I felt wobbly as I stood, the dizziness taking over again. As Edward picked up my backpack from the floor, the little spirit boy appeared to Edward's left, unknown to him. The boy watched me for a second then disappeared completely.

I could feel myself shaking and the room looked all blurry. I wanted to sit down, but something cold and firm caught hold of my arm. "Let's get you home." It was Alice. She led the way outside and I was grateful; I was barely able to keep standing by myself.

Alice kept hold of me as she guided us across the parking lot, but suddenly the pain got too intense and I had to stop. I tried to get out of Alice's grip, but she seemed to know what was about to happen and she led me to the side of a building, before I lost all of my dignity by vomiting over the grass. Someone pulled away my hair and a cool hand rubbed my back in soothing strokes until I stopped.

"Sorry you had to witness that," I said awkwardly, as I wiped my mouth. Edward didn't look at all fazed. Instead he looked worried. Alice handed me a bottle of cold water.

"Drink," she ordered and I gladly obeyed.

"Better?" Edward asked as he took the bottle from me once I was finished. I nodded. "Then let's get you home."

"On one condition," I said as Alice steered me back to the parking lot. Edward waited for me to give my condition. "I will let you take me home, only if you pull over the second I tell you to."

Edward looked confused. "I don't want to make a mess of your car," I explained, glancing back to where I had just vomited over the grass.

Edward smiled. "I don't care about my car," he said. "I only care that you get well as soon as possible."

"I feel like I'm being very dramatic," I said softly. "Especially since it's probably just the stomach flu."

The stomach flu that I contracted from a ghost, apparently. But I didn't tell Edward that. Although I had a feeling he would be believe me even if I said that the boogie man gave me the sickness.

Alice still had hold me of me as we approached their silver Volvo. My legs began to waver; like they were made of Jell-O. The pain in my abdomen was reaching a point where I was on the verge of doubling over and yelling out. My head was spinning and everything just ached. I just wanted to lay down and close my eyes right there on the side walk.

"Something is wrong, Edward," I heard Alice say, but her voice was distant.

I was shaking, the buildings were shaking, the cars were blurring. I heard my name being said several times, but I couldn't seem to reply.

Then the ground disappeared from beneath me. It took me a minute to realize that I was in someone's, probably Edwards's arms, and we are on the move. I could hear words being said, but I didn't understand them.

My head rolled to the side, facing away from whoever had me. I forced my eyes open and Ryan was there, walking fast to keep up with Edward.

"Are you okay?" Ryan asked me. He sounded concerned as well.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"You look awful," he told me. "Really awful."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. The little boy appeared again. He stood behind Ryan, watching me carefully, disappearing before Ryan could notice him. "Can they make you ill?" I asked Ryan. "Can they have physical effects of humans?" I didn't care that I knew Edward and Alice could hear me. But I wasn't sure that I even made sense.

Ryan opened his mouth, as if to answer, but before he could, the outside disappeared. I was laid over the backseats of Edward's car and before I could sit up, the engine was purring under me and we were moving.

I tried to stay awake, but I could feel my body shut down. Eventually, the purr of the engine lulled me into a calm and I closed my eyes and prayed that the pain would be gone when I opened them again.

* * *

Next chapter is going to be from Edward's POV! Hope you have enjoyed so far, thank you for reading.


End file.
